The Adventures of Little Alice
by toriibby22
Summary: What if Alice joined the Cullens at a young age? Could Jasper handle it or not? She grows up while knowing one human- Bella-! Rosalie becomes a very protective sister. Sorry i suck at summeries
1. Chapter 1

Alice POV

All I remember was I was leaping across the stage when I fell flat on my face. I also remember a cold pair of hands touching me. When I woke up I was in a bright room." Where am I?" I whispered. "You are in my room, my name is Jasper Hale." He said. This voice startled me and I jumped. He laughed his angelic laugh. "Your eyes are pretty, your skin is so cold, and you look very strong!" I exclaimed. He just stared at me. This made me scared. So I thought that I could break the stare and ask for point shoes. "Jasper, can you get me point shoes? I am not a official bellarina till I have point shoes." I informed him. "Let's just go down and meet the family first." He told me. I jumped up and said "Sounds good but then can I get point shoes?" He just laughed his angelic laugh and said "We will see maybe Esme and Rosalie can take you." When we got down stairs everyone stared at me. What is with me and people staring today I thought? A guy sitting on the loveseat laughed and said "Don't worry it will only happen once." This made me confused. I shot Jasper a confused look. "Alice that is Edward, he can be weird some times, that big guy over there is Emmett don't let his looks scare you. He is a big baby at times. The girl next to him is Rosalie." All I could think about was that Emmett was big and Rosalie was pretty. Edward laughed. " That is Esme and Carlisle. They are our parents. Well our adoptive parents anyways" He told me. " My girlfriend Bella will be coming over soon so you will get to meet her." Edward explained. I don't know why but something tells me this family is very different…..

Rosalie POV

The new girl, Alice is just adorable! She reminds of a pixie the way she walks, talks, and looks. Jasper is already attached to her. He won't let her out of his site. Every night he stays in her room and watches her sleep. I guess it runs in the family. "Rosie, are we going shopping today?" Alice asked. " Of course Ali whatever you want you can have." I said. Alice loves to shop so Esme and I are going to take her shopping today. When we got to the mall I took her to a store called Claries. I bought her some earrings and a small tiara. "Thanks Rosie!" She said. I hugged her and said, "Anytime Ali." As we pulled apart my phone vibrated. Guess who it was… Jasper. "What do you want Jazz." I spat. "Nothing I just wanted to make sure she was having fun." He laughed. "Well she is so don't bother us anymore. That is like the tenth time you called just in Claires." I yelled and hung up the phone. Next we walked to limited too. I bought her almost every outfit there was to buy. I also bought her a bedroom phone and an instant messenger machine. After that she fell asleep in my arms. When she woke up we were in the food court and the first thing she said was, " I want to go to hot topics." "Um… let's not do that." I said. "But it has a poster with Edward and Bella on it!" She told me. "We need to get home and see Jasper, anyway." I said to her. "Ok." she said. When we got home she was asleep. Jasper took her up to her room and never came down…..


	2. Chapter 2

Alice POV

When I first woke up all I saw were liquid topaz eyes staring at. "I thought the starring only happened once." I said sarcastically. That was when i figured out that it was Jasper because i knew his laugh. "Jasper I'm coming to get Alice ready for the day so say bye and leave her to me!" I heard Rosalie say. "Sure Rose." Jasper said. I was surprised that she even heard him. "Jazz, out! Now!" Rosalie said a bit too harshly." Yea,yea,yea i know Rose." For some reason I don't think Rosie and Jasper get along very well. "Alice I'm going to go down stairs while Rose gets you ready. Everyone is waiting to see you! Esme is going to fix you breakfast so what would you like?" That was a hard question because i didn't know what they had! My mommy always had yogurt and fruit which reminded me. "Where are my mommy and daddy?" They both looked worried like they didn't want to tell me but jasper cracked. "Alice, honey we can't find them. We tried their house and cell phone and there was no answer. When we tried your relatives they weren't sure. Carlisle is seeing if you can stay here until we locate them." I tried to think that they were having a good time and just forgot to get a babysitter but I couldn't do it. I tried to not cry because i was happy but a single tear ran down my face. Rosalie and Jazz obviously feeling bad so they just asked again. "Hon what do you want for breakfast?" Rosalie said. I thought and then said with as much happiness as possible "Do we have waffles?" Jazz and Rosie just laughed and said "I'm sure Esme can do that. Come on Alice let's get ready so you can eat!" Rosie said. "Sounds good! Let's hurry because I'm starving!!" I said while leaping off my bed. "Count on Alice to be perky after hearing bad news." I heard them say as I ran to the bathroom....

Rosalie POV

When I got to the bathroom with Alice's clothes for the day she was in front of the mirror making faces. I watched and laughed, and when she finally turned around she just smiled at me. "Rosie hurry up I'm hungry!!" she said. "Ok Alice ok." I sounded like someone who had just given in to something. I started her bath and before the water was even an inch up she jumped in and said" Give me soap and shampoo...please."I just laughed and gave it to her. She had a little trouble with the "stubborn soap" as she called it. Finally she got out and I got her into her clothes and we headed down. The only trouble I had was not looking at her eyes; because mine were pitch black and that always meant i was thirsty. With me being a vampire I need to go hunting more now, because Alice is staying with us. "Rosie we're in the kitchen put me down!" she said. "Oh, sorry Alice." I said a little sidetracked. I kept trying to get Edward to read my thoughts so he could suggest that I run some "errands" as we will call it now. But the only thing that happened was Jasper calmed me down so I wasn't as anxious. His gift annoys me i mean he can send any emotion through you and you have no control over it!

During the afternoon Jasper would not let Alice out of his sight! I was going to go hunting but, I decided to wait until Alice was asleep so that i could stay for a while. If I was still gone in the morning they could say I went on a few errands. "Edie no yell!" Alice had said when Edward yelled at Emmett for locking him out of his own room. Of course Edward could knock down the door but we wouldn't want to scare Alice. "You're right Alice, sorry." Edward said back. "Don't say sorry to me say sorry to Emmy!" she said back. "Yea, Edward say sorry to me." Emmett said with a huge grin on his face! Everyone but Alice heard a deep growl come from Edward but, Jasper calmed him down. When Alice finally went to sleep around six-thirtyish me and Emmett left for hunting. When we left we laughed and said that the others won't see Jasper any more tonight! We heard a growl come from Alice's room and that just made us laugh even harder and louder!!


	3. Chapter 3

Alice POV

When I woke up I couldn't see anything at all! My night-light was obviously not on!! That is when I heard it...The music started and we all went out on stage to perform. I was so excited until I looked into the audience and saw my parent texting and not watching me! I mean it's my final recital! That is when it happened I fell off the stage! Everyone was crowding around me. When I looked up I saw my parents running out the door laughing.

"Alice! Alice! Alice sweetie? Wake up...please!" I heard someone saying it sounded like Esme but I wasn't sure. I was scared to open my eyes scared that the Cullens weren't real. She just kept asking and if she was real I wouldn't want to worry her. "Esme?" I said quietly. "Alice! Oh, Alice thank goodness! Are you ok?" She was real! I through my arms around her neck and started to cry. "Alice!" Then I was in Rosalie's arms. "Alice tell me what happened." she said quietly and a little scared. "I k-k-know w-what happened to m-my par-rents-s." Shock went straight across her face. "Ok...tell me what happened then?" she said with worry in her voice. "They left me they didn't want me so they left when i fell off stage." I said. "Alice that is why we adopted you. You will live with us until you go to college." I was happy and surprised! "Yay, yay, yay! I want to go get ready and then go see Jazzy!" Rose smiled and said "Jazz will be back later. He went to go see some of his old friends." That was a disappointment but I can still have fun with Emmy and Edward. So i shrugged my shoulders and said "Oh well I can still have fun until he gets back!" they both laughed and said " Alice it's four in the morning why don't you get some more sleep ok?" I was not happy about that but oh well "Ok but I have one question. If it four in the morning then why did Jasper leave?" Rosie answered automatically. " He left about an hour after you went to sleep. And I'm sure you want to be well rested for when he gets back this afternoon right?"She said with a hint of laughter in her voice. "Yuppies! Night-night!" I said with a hurry to get to sleep. "Night little Ali. Love you..." they whispered. "Love you to Esme and Rose..." I didn't even hear them leave. Then I noticed it was still too dark...as dark as my dream! "Rosalie!" I cried. "What, what is it hon?" she said quietly but worriedly. "It's as dark as my dream I need my light on." I said sort of frantic. "Of course angel!" she said sweetly. "And Rosie?" I said quietly. "Yes Ali?" She said questioningly. "Will you stay here until I fall asleep I'm still a little scared." I said with tears almost in my eyes. "Whatever you need hon." As I drifted to sleep I could hear Rosie's soothing voice saying "It going to be okay little Ali, it will be okay." The closer I got to sleep the more distant her voice became and I soon drifted to my own world...

Rosalie POV

"Rosalie!" I heard Emmett yell. I jumped over the railing and landed on my feet lightly one of the advantages of being a vampire. "Shush! Alice just got back to sleep! What is it?" I said as I rounded the corner. "Bella is back in town!" he said. I personally did not like Bella but Emmett loved playing pranks on her. "Great." I said "Come on babe she is just a human just like Ali except older!" He said a little irritated. "I know but she is a danger to us all! And if it ends badly well... I don't know! Alice will be home schooled! So she can't be a threat to our family! If anything happened I-I-I just don't know what I would do!" I said. I personally think I was having a vampire melt down! I heard everyone come to see if I was ok which made me a bit embarrassed. But at least Alice couldn't hear me she wouldn't know what was going on. "Rose? Are you ok, did you find out that Bella is back yet?" Carlisle said like that would help! "Why do you think I'm talking about she is a threat to the family huh? It couldn't be Alice because she will be home schooled! So yes I know about Bella! That is probably where Edward is!" I said a little shaky. I wasn't sure but I don't think Carlisle appreciated the bitterness in my voice. "Rosalie, calm down! It's okay. I promise!" He looked like he wanted to tell me something but, was scared to. "Carlisle there's something you're not telling me what is it?" I said worriedly. I thought that we might have to give up Alice and I would fight for her! They aren't taking her from me. "Well Rose...ummm how do I say this umm...?" I was going crazy and I started to snap. "No, you're not taking her from me no! I will hurt someone if you try to do that to me!" I said not quite loud enough for Alice to hear. "Rose! Calm down baby girl! Alice is staying right here! No worries." Emmett said worried about me I'm guessing. "Then w-w-w-what is it?" i said everyone was looking at me like I was stupid! "Ummm...Alice won't be home schooled." I was shocked but, somehow remained calm. "Well ummm...where is she going? It can't be a big school! And it _**has **_to be in Forks! Oh, and it has to be within five to ten minutes away! Those are my only requirements! Or else she will be home schooled!" They all looked relieved so apparently my requirements had been met! "She is going to Forks Elementary. Which as you know is small and is of course is in Forks. And it's about seven minutes away." I was so relieved. "I still think we should wait till she is about eight until we tell her about us! Its only three years... But the only problem is making Jasper wait that long." Everyone looked like they agreed and thought the same about Jazzy but agreed with me! I can handle Jazz in this situation. So I just smiled with pleasure. Not that I was surprised that I got what I want. "Okay then!" I said. Then Emmett kissed me and dragged me to then den with the family behind... For once not making a race of it!


	4. Chapter 4

Alice POV

When I woke up I was used to looking into Jazz's topaz eyes. I was startled when I didn't see anything but light. Even though there was nothing to scare me I stilled jumped. I didn't hear anyone come up which happens a lot, I guess I just don't pay attention. "Alice are you up?" I was surprised to figure out that it was Edward. "Ummm...yea but Where's Rosalie? I want her to get me ready! She said that she got me new clothes and I want to see. Please?" Just in case that didn't work I gave him the puppy-dog pout. He laughed and before he could say anything she was here! "Hey Ali are you ready to get up?" She said quietly while pushing Edward out the door. I yawned and stretched and said "I don't know!" She laughed and said "Well maybe this will get you up!" She pulled out a pair of hot pink point shoes with an A on them! "Rosie! Thank you so much! They are adorable!" I squealed. I jumped out of bed hoping not to fall. But that didn't work out I slipped and fell I started to cry but Rosalie picked me up and took me to the bathroom to get me ready. She whipped the few tears that escaped away and started my bath. "Ali stay right here I'm going to get your clothes for the day. Okay?" She said half way out the door. "Okay, I'll be right here promise!" She laughed and went to get them. I got my towel and wash cloth off the hanger and put then next to the bath tub. "Alice! I told you not to climb the sink anymore! You could get hurt!" She said with worry all in her eyes. "Sorry Rose!" I whimpered. "It's okay just promise that you won't do it again?" She said. "I promise!" She picked me up and set me in the bath tub and washed my hair. When I got out she pulled out the hair dryer so I started to cry. Esme came to see what was wrong and when she saw what it was she just laughed.

After breakfast I asked Rosie to turn on a movie. She put in "Bye, Bye Birdie" one of my favorites I might add. I fell asleep during the movie and Emmett scared me to death when he screamed boo! I screamed so loud I bet people in Italy could here! Emmett just laughed his head off and while I cried I heard Rosalie yell "Emmett! What did you do to Ali? She was sleeping so soundly! She might have actually slept till Jasper got home!" Emmett tried to stop laughing but he managed to say through laughter "I'm sorry Rose... It was just to tempting I can never scare her!" He said his laughter coming to a stop. But I went ahead and yelled through tears "Yes you do! You scare me every day when Jazz isn't here! And its mean and it hurts my feelings!" I whimpered. Rosie was in my room in about five seconds."Alice go back to sleep honey! I'll keep Emmett down stairs. I promise!" She gave Emmett a dirty look. This made me laugh. After Rosalie said that all Emmett said was "yea." "Okay Rosie...I will. But when Jazz gets home will you send him up here please?" She smiled and looked at Emmett and he chuckled to himself. It was like they were enjoying an inside joke. "of course hon! No worries! Sleep tight girly." She whispered. "Night Rose night Mr. Meanie." I said. The last thing I heard was Emmett chuckling about what I said.

Rosalie POV

As the family came in Emmett and I stopped kissing to see if something was wrong. "Esme whats wrong?" I said trying to get up but Emmett making that impossible holding me in his lap with a steel grip. "Well it has to do with Jasper." Tons of things went through my mind but I just said "W-w-what about Jasper?" Before they could answer I spat "He is not going to take her! And he is not going to hurt her!" Esme was about to say something but Carlisle cut her off and said "He is not taking her no one would let him do that. But he won't hurt her in the way you think" I let out a breath and calmed down right as Emmett said "See no worries baby girl!" I smiled but then said "Wait if he isn't going to kill her…then what will he do?" Before answering Esme bit her lip but then just came out and said it "He is going to talk to Peter and Charlotte about it and see if they can help him feel better about being in love with a human." I wasn't sure how many expressions went across my face at that point. "B-b-but they aren't vegetarians like us!" I spat. Edward read my mind and said "No I will not kill Bella if Jazz kills her! Anyway Rose there are no worries we won't let your little pixie get hurt." I calmed down some and Carlisle said "Rosalie, Jasper couldn't live with himself if he killed Ali." That didn't help much. "So he can go to the Volturi like Edward did!" Everyone glared at Edward and before I could say anything else Emmett was kissing me. When he stopped I decided to just have a pleasant conversation with the family until my pixie wakes up.


	5. Chapter 5

(Nine days later)

Rosalie POV

It was probably six-thirtyish and Alice hadn't wakened up yet. So I took a guess that she would wake up soon so I went to fix her some food. She loved Italian it appears so I took out the recipe and looked for Italiano. Around the time it was about ten minutes till it was done I heard Alice's voice and Edward chuckling. When he brought her in he sat her at the counter and I just about killed myself with laughter! Her hair was so wild I probably sounded like Emmett when he scared Bella and Alice. When I calmed down she said "Whats so funny?" I started to say but Edward said "oh nothing Alice." I just smiled. "Mmmmm…smells like Italiano! My favorite!" She grinned and I grinned back and laughed a little and said "You got it chicka!" She laughed and I went back to the stove to get her food on a plate. "Wait! wheres Jazzy?" She asks that every day. We always tell her that he moved out but she doesn't believe us. So before I could tell her that I heard the back door slam. Edward and I were the only ones home everyone else was hunting and wouldn't be back till tomorrow. A hundred unexplained expressions went across his face shock, happiness, anger. But then I caught his scent.

Alice POV

I saw Rose go into the family room after she told me to stay in here. I could hear very faint murmurs coming from the room but it sounded like a bee buzzing around. I started to get up but instead I yelled for Edward. "Eddie! I want down now!" I said slightly irritated. "Okay Ali. Coming." He was there before i could count to five. Naturally. I put my head on his shoulder as he walked from the kitchen to put me in Carlisle's office a.k.a. my movie room. I looked up to see if Rose was following. She wasn't. But I did see a person that looked familiar. He turned slightly and I knew who it was. How could I forget! "Edward down, down! Now!" He looked at me and shook his head. So I said "Yes! I want down!" He looked a little mad but he just said "No Ali. But hold on to my neck tight ok?" Before I could say yes or no he was running really fast. I figure he ran a lot! I buried my head in the hollow of his neck and then I heard Carlisle's voice behind me. I lifted my head to look and he smiled at me but then looked back to Edward. I saw Esme come over to us. She took me from Edward and held me tight. I didn't quite know what was happening I was a little scared so I put my head on Esme's shoulder and tried to sleep. When I was half asleep my stomach growled so loud. Edward laughed and said here he handed me a rice-crispy something Rose didn't let me have before dinner but I took it anyway. I wanted to go see him I missed him so much! I started to drift to sleep when I was sleeping I felt Esme start to run and it just put me closer to unconsciousness. My dream was all about his eyes and most definitely his laugh.

Rosalie POV

"Alice is home lets go to the yard and talk." He didn't look happy but he walked out and I followed. "Look Rose I decided to come back. Please? Listen how would you feel if I took Em from you?" I had to admit that I would be unhappy. "Jazz you're my brother and I love you so I'm giving you another chance. Come here." I held out my arms for a hug but he backed up and got a huge smile on his face. I smiled but said "no Jasper watch it." He ran right at me and threw me into the air and then caught me. As if I couldn't land by myself. I laughed along with him and he hugged me and set me down. I was still smiling when he said "Nice to be back sis." He said still laughing some all I could get out was "Nice to have you back bro." We walked into the den as he was going to Alice's room I said "Wait Jazz why don't you stay and talk to me and the rest of the family? Then you can go to her room okay?" I smiled and he smiled back and said "Okay I can agree. It's only ten she won't wake up till about nine or tenish so no worries." I sat down in Emmett's lap and he sat across and as the night went on we continued talking until maybe oneish when he headed to Ali's room.


	6. Chapter 6

Rosalie POV

It was weird. I almost never see Jasper anymore he is always hunting or with Alice. I only see him before she goes to bed. If we slept then I would never see him but with being a vampire that makes it impossible. I was in the den with Emmett Carlisle and Edward they noticed that I was distracted because Emmett stopped playing with my hair and Edward wasn't laughing and Carlisle wasn't talking. I shook my head and said "Sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Emmett looked worried Carlisle confused and Edward understood. "Baby girl you okay?" He asked looking at my face. "Yea I'm fine! No worries Em!" He smiled and kissed me and said "I love you babe!" I smiled at him and said "I love you to!" We laughed and kept talking. Carlisle kept asking about the place Jasper, Esme, and Alice went. Seattle was becoming pretty dangerous now. The nomads are coming through more often now."Carlisle calm down! Its safe don't worry. There haven't been anymore death reports lately well besides the ones that just well died" I had told him plenty of times but yet he still has doubts. We heard a knock at the door and I saw Edward smile so I was taking a guess that was Bella. "Time to go to our room." I said to Emmett. He just held me in his lap where I couldn't get up. I struggled to get up but Emmett wouldn't let me budge. When Bella walked in I hissed at Emmett and she jumped. I could hear her heart start to race the way it did whenever she kissed Edward or Emmett threatened to drain her blood when Edwards not around. Edward growled at me and I rolled my eyes. I started to get really mad at Emmett so I said "Emmett McCartney Cullen! You better let me up or I'm staying with Alice and Jazz tonight! And you know what that means!" As soon as I said that Jasper came in and said "Oh no you're not Rose, I just got home you're not staying with us!" I rolled my eyes and said "Fine I'll go see Maggi!" satisfied that I found someone to stay with until Carlisle said "Well actually she is coming here to visit…" I didn't know why but I was surprised. "Rose, baby girl you guy's annual slumber party! It's almost here…six days away." I couldn't think strait I just thought about Ali! Mags isn't a vampire like us! "But she, she, she, she hunts humans! L-l-l-l-like Alice!" Everyone looked like they were expecting that reaction. Jazz was the first to talk "Sis, no worries I promise! Me and Esme are taking her to Alaska so she won't have to be around her." I had completely forgotten Bella was here until Carlisle said "Bella, why don't you sit down?" She looked at him nodded and sat in the seat closest to her. Emmett loosened his grip around my waist and looked at my eyes. I'm guessing he thought I wouldn't try to escape again because he went back to just having his hands not tight on my waist. When he was laughing at Bella about something she'd done in Florida I jumped up to quick for him to get me. Once I got up I laughed at him and he glared at me. The first thing I went to do was call Maggi, Kate and, Carmen. The phone rang once before Carmen answered "Hey Rose. Whats up?" I felt bead for doing this but I had to. "Hey nothing much. Can you put me on speaker?" She was confused I normally didn't want to be on speaker but she did it anyway. "You're on girl." I didn't know how to say it so I just came out with it. "Umm… we aren't doing our sleepover this year. Sorry." All they said was "O…okay. Maybe we can do it next year." I couldn't say no we can't ever because a humans living with me. I heard the dial tone on the other end so they were obviously mad at me. I walked into the living room to get upstairs and when I got half way up the stairs everyone was staring at me. "What? I'm just going to see Alice." They looked shocked except for Bella who was just confused. "Rosalie Elizabeth Hale! How could you cancel that?" I couldn't believe he used my middle name I rolled my eyes and said "That's my business not yours." I flipped my hair and walked to Alice's room but when I was four doors down she came out and ran to my arms and said "let's go down stairs! I want to meet her!" When she pointed at Bella I reminded myself that she was four so I couldn't be rood so I just smiled.


	7. GASP

_**Hey guys!!**_

_**I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while!**_

_**I have only gotten about two reviews!**_

_**I need at least five before I continue any of my stories!**_

_**I'm about to post another story!**_

_**Maybe I'll have better luck on this one!**_

_**Hey I'm thinking of changing my username!**_

_**Go to my profile and check out the new poll I posted showing the ones I like!**_

_**Please tell your friends about my stories!**_

_**The sooner I get reviews the sooner I update!**_

_**Right after I post this I'm going to set up my new story!**_

_**Luv ya!**_

_**Bye!**_

_***remember check out the poll!***_

_**See that button! You know you want to CLICK it! It will make the author happy! *wink wink***_

_**\ /**_


	8. Important please read

ALRIGHT PLEASE DON'T STOP READING!

I have edited this story to no end!

I'm gonna upload it right after this!

It will have the same title and same plot!

All I have done is edit it.

Also I have added on

YAY!

R&R tell me if I did good editing!

Love ya'll

XOXO


End file.
